disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Head Counselor Jenkins
'Head Counselor Jenkins'http://www.jeffgoode.com/tv/americandragon/characters/counselorjenkins.htm (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is a character in the animated series American Dragon: Jake Long. He is the current Head Counselor of Camp Mugwomp. He only appears in the episode "A Ghost Story" in Season 2. Physical Appearance Jenkins is a tall, muscular young adult with short black hair. He is constantly seen wearing a red shirt with a white collar and a pair of navy shorts. He also wears a pair of red and white shoes and always has an orange whistle attached by a brown string around his neck. Personality Counselor Jenkins is an extremely competitive young man. To him, winning the Mugwomp Cup is the most important part of the camp's experience. He often appears strict with his fellow junior counselors, and even pushes campers over their limits in order for them to win the Mugwomp Cup when he pushes a 7 year old Jake to race with a sprained ankle, and again with Eugene)A Ghost Story. In his opinion, it is unthinkable that anyone would willingly let go of the cup, even if it were for a very good reason. Because Brad Morton has won the Mugwomp Cup several times over the years, Counselor Jenkins seems to favorite him over other junior counselors. This gives Brad the chance to prank other campers as much as he pleases without being punished. Career at Mugwomp Camp It seems as though Counselor Jenkins is very dedicated to Camp Mugwomp since he has very likely worked there for several years. Back when Jake was only 7 years old, Jenkins was the head of cabin 8 and Jake's counselor. It is most probable that Jenkins continued to be a junior counselor for the next few years until finally, in "A Ghost Story", he receives a promotion and becomes Head Counselor of the entire camp. He now oversees all of the camp's activities (such as singing by the fire side at night or telling ghost stories by the graveyard) and now organizes the Mugwomp Cup competition. He also takes care of all the junior counselors and assigns each and every one of them to their cabin. Quotes "I know, I know, just suck it up. The winner of this cross country race wins the Mugwomp Cup!" "Dudes, you and your couselors will be assigned to each cabin. Remember, as junior counselors, you are responsible for the well-being of your campers. But more importantly, you will also coach your campers in the official Mugwomp Cup Games." (about Eugene) "Can't he just suck it up? I mean, if you pull him, your cabin has to forfeit the event. You'll lose the Cup!" "I'd like to thank everyone, campers and counselors alike, for another great session." Gallery Counselorjenkins.jpg|Jake and Jenkins. Councelor Jenkins.jpg A Ghost Story (3).jpg A Ghost Story (5).jpg A Ghost Story (9).jpg A Ghost Story (11).jpg A Ghost Story (12).jpg A Ghost Story (13).jpg A Ghost Story (27).jpg A Ghost Story (33).jpg A Ghost Story (34).jpg A Ghost Story (92).jpg A Ghost Story (104).jpg A Ghost Story (105).jpg A Ghost Story (109).jpg A Ghost Story (112).jpg A Ghost Story (127).jpg A Ghost Story (128).jpg A Ghost Story (129).jpg A Ghost Story (130).jpg Trivia *Counselor Jenkins wears exactly the same outfit than when Jake attended the camp when he was seven, minus the cabin number on his shirt. References Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:American characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters